gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Celestrian Hero21
Hi there, Piratedude4! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Stallion page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Your recent Picture Your recent picture of the Pirate is Captain James Sterling, just so you know, yes i know i was excited for the game to come out but when the cancelled it it was the biggest disappoitment of my life so i used the pic as a tribute to himPiratedude4 23:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC)piratedude4 Welcome back Welcome Back 2 the wiki! :) As u can c I have gone through some changes in my attitude, I used to be a loner, sole wreslting fan to a more energetic InFamous(1/2/3) Fan! hey nice to hear from you again jim! Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 00:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Umm U know u could put a message on my talkpage right? xD But its good 2 have u back on the wiki. Also I have created a new wiki where you can create your own wrestler, and I can put him through various storylines. Here is a link http://hardcorechampionshipwrestling.wikia.com/wiki/HCW_Wiki Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 00:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes Actually http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Jim_Logan/Preview_for_The_Logan_Family_Story_2 & http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_EITC_and_Piracy_War:_Announcement Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 00:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) a message was sent to all users who ever edited here to tell them not to make major roleplay pages which may start fights--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you that guy from Co. Black Coats, Stallion?--''Shade'' 00:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) BTW what's the video called?--''Shade'' 00:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to know what it was called. Even though your reply was on the game, you could TRY to be more polite.--''Shade'' 01:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I could advertise the video :P Also, you should be flattered people want to see your video, rather than having a meltdown when someone asks you for the name. Now, what is the name?--''Shade'' 01:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would have ended a lot earlier if you actually told them what it was called. I just want to see it and to make sure you're not ridiculing me on it.--''Shade'' 01:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Then I guess the comedy will help :P--''Shade'' 01:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just asking, how's the video doing?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. What is it called? :O--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't exactly subscribe to you if I don't know your YT channel… Any other vids you've made?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Um sorry but... I'll fight Marc Cannonshot when I want to. Hes on my friends list. Prince Wildrat Sorry I don't fight like that :) I'll fight both No I'm not that insane lol Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Do u hate me or somthing? I put up a funny pic on that blog page and u say its 1 of u killing me? Wat is wrong with u? The Best in the World #Im not trying to be rude, #but u said it was u killing me, that is ''rude and offensive, # i saw it on the news, #and l dont know who is running TV anymore #And i dont want us to be enemies The Best in the World Kewl, and thanks #I havent watched an episode of SB since 2006 so i dont know wat has happened since #I dont think my 7 yr old cousin will want SB to die #Keria Kinover wants SB to die #I can get Fried Chicken anytime, im currently in Kentucy The Best in the World Its okay. 00:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) TROUT SLAP :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Remembering Fred The Best In The World I know that dude, I gave u the banner so you can ''Remember Fred. The Best In The World So uh, like put it on ur Userpage, ur Pirate page, etc. I would put it on my pirate page, but Userboxes and Pagebanners screw up my page. The Best In The World :P Your into Kingdom Hearts now arent you? The Voice of the Voiceless sig rep. Sure grant, what font and size u want ur sig? Who are u? Hey man, not to be a bother, but who r u? The American Dragon 01:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC)